Virtually Colorless
by Td03
Summary: Kirito and Kayaba have mutual respect and both preferred Virtual Reality over IRL, but PoH twisted the logic of life and recruited Kirito before the death game announcement. Witnessing horror truth of people's feelings, Kirito intends to clear the game with his moral conflicted with the sacrificial Asuna, if not for them and their family then for the sake of their AI daughter Yui.
1. Chapter 1

**Virtually Colorless**

«»

**This story has been beta-ed by Kage no Kenshi.**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING (S) !<strong>

**Expect Kirito being a bit Gary Stu, but I'm not gonna overpower him like I did last time. Last time was my first attempt at trying to write a Godlike! fiction, and it went horrible I got my very first flamer in my history of being author since May 2013. It was terrible and irritating and stupid and annoying and I don't want a second one, so I'll make this story much more realistic and sensible.**

**Expect OOC-ness. I have my own preference for personality and quirks.**

**Expect weird plot twists. I always love those. If you don't, well don't curse on me, curse on Once Upon A Time, I love that show so much (Emma Swan / Peter Pan) I fell in love with creating plot twists. Though I don't like the repetition of new enemies and problems and 'true' love.**

**Expect me focusing on Kirito too much sometimes and some events favoring Kirito and disregarding the others. I have this unhealthy obsession on the badass main characters, I ALMOST hate the secondary characters and figures unless their roles and personality are unique.**

**Expect me using weird, illogical but twisted to be logical science and tech words. I suck ass at technology, and low average in science despite my love for the subject (I understand science. I don't understand the basic-a-must subjects of science, which is why my grade sucks), so please don't flame me if you think 'This isn't possible! Motion input is different with bla bla bla you don't just walk'.**

**Do NOT lecture me about facts. I do NOT check the Wiki every damn time for references, and I based the level timing, the items loot, the money and transaction from my memory of playing Castaway 2 and Pokemon that's buried deep, deep in my brain cause I haven't played online games for 6 months I think, I focused to much on fanfiction and school to open up games anymore.**

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if I typed more about rambles and thoughts and they're gonna be a bit scattered and instead of talking and conversations. I don't have a high stat skill «Talking» in social.<strong>

* * *

><p>I am thanking some very special people that encourage me to write more directly or indirectly, but they have become really, really great friends and fun to talk (text) to, especially one, though I'm not tellin' you which one. Okay, maybe a hint.. JFJV

**Kage no Kenshi, Kuro kaze no aka kira, Gashadokuro Amanojaku, **Moonsoul121****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : Corruption's Common Nowadays.<strong>

At this instant, when he saw that big, pale blue letters in English with a sea blue outline, Sword Art Online floating on the uncountable blue digits flowing vertically up and down in rapid speed, he felt joy, and excitement mixed with the feeling of when one came back to a home they left ages ago. The letter's background solidified in blue and the light seeping through intensified, blinding him for several seconds.

But when he opened his eyes, what he saw wasn't the world of Kirigaya Kazuto.

What he saw was the world of Kirito, the one who reached Floor 31 in two months time during the beta test of the first VRMMORPG called Sword Art Online, a game that focused on real martial arts with swords and not a magic based RPG. He was given the moniker of The Black Swordsman, courtesy of his clothes that never excluded the color of black. And the color of his eyes and hair didn't help to stop the other 999 beta testers from calling him The Black Swordsman every single time they see him at first glance.

The blue light dimmed into nothing and revealed a clearing to practice grinding at the first floor of 'The Realized World', or more commonly known amongst VR players as "**A**n** INC**arnating** RAD**ius**, AINCRAD**", more commonly known as Aincrad, the flying castle that was divided into a different 100 levels.

During the beta testing, when a player hooked up the original NerveGear and went inside the game, their avatar form spawned in the Plaza at the very center of the «**Starting City**». But it seemed Kayaba Akihiko had decided for them to spawn randomly in one of the many plateau in the clearing. Kinda reminded him of waking up in an abandoned island in **Castaway**, except for the fact that he still kept his memory.

Even if he was wearing a standard black shoes he chose when he was creating his avatar, he could almost feel the lush of soft grass beneath him, swaying with the wind. He saw the blue sky, the sun blocked by the white clouds that looks so realistic, slowly moving with the wind unlike other MMORPG. The wide grass field was a complete contrast to the usual busy streets and pavement he saw as Kazuto.

Kirito smiled at the sight. When he first came here, it all made sense as to why Kayaba Akihiko always refer SAO as Another World. In every interview he only said this world was Aincrad and not just SAO. It was never the virtual world, it was always Aincrad.

Although, at those moments during the beta testing, SAO wasn't as detailed as this. It was detailed alright , but the air had no dirt, clothes couldn't crinkle, most objects were immortal, there were too many NPC's walking around the town like a busy Japan (and Japan is always busy), the liquid had a weird, eerie glow and the food was torturously dry.

Kirito theorized it was probably some incomplete or an overlooked binary codes and algorithms. But the new version of the original beta tested NerveGear fixed that problem.

He walked a few steps and came to a clear mirror-like puddle. Looking down at his reflection, he saw the ridiculously handsome face of his avatar, a face that only exist in a fantasy animation **(He has not broken the 4'th rule of Anime) **and was noticeably older than his real age.

This is a game, another world, an escape for him from the real world. He didn't need people pointing out his unimaginably slightly feminine looks, making people have no split second to think he was actually a guy. He could only thank God that he had not been cursed with a soft melodic voice either, like some androgyne, or worse, a trans gender.

The Beginner gear he wore reinforced the appearance of ordinary and let him disappear into the faceless crowds. However, anyone could tell he wasn't some normal beginner. His confidence and strength emanating from him proved that he had experienced this world, that he knew this game and that he wasn't some newbie. He moved and run without the slightest of hesitation and awkwardness after immediately logging on proved to anyone who payed attention that he is a beta tester.

The once dubbed The Black Swordsman in the beta test clenched his fists in anticipation. He's finally back in this world. He wasn't ashamed to admit his game addiction, gaming makes him feel alive. He made a mental note to not lost track of time in this world, to remember to log out after 5 hours to eat snack and prepare dinner with Sugu. He still has another body in the real world after all.

Kirito wondered what kind of role should he play now. He had been the best player in the beta test, and no, he's not exactly exaggerating, even if he hadn't been the winner since he didn't defeat the 100 level floor boss. He had only reached the Thirty First Floor and even then he had died and spawned back in the First Floor Plaza with clear new stats 4 times.

Being a hero like other MMORPG games didn't really suit with him. Sure he liked the games, but the way the simulated programs praised him as if he was a Godlike, untouchable hero where he had created his avatars as thieves or assassins was really off. And very unrealistic. Just because a thief or an assassin saved the world from some stupid grand quest doesn't mean they're heroes.

He doesn't even like the fame and such. He's a very, very average student, not having any problems but also not excelling in any subject, despite his admirable accomplishment in Kendo as one of the youngest nationalist when he's 13. Kendo wasn't exactly the most, popular talk among the mass, just another art of defending yourself, they say. He's just the perfect figurative or supporter from the background in the endless swarms of faceless multitudes of audiences.

Plus, being an antisocial also didn't help him to keep any form of friendship for long. It's not that he hated people, or awkward with the idea of talking to them, he could ramble for a long time if he wanted to (Like, right now), it's just that he felt more... comfortable when he's just alone, and he could think more clearly and not ponder on what he should say next to someone just for the sake of to keep the conversation going.

Though, with him being alone all the time most people just chalk him up as boring once they spent a few times to talk to him, which he would always responded apathetically and didn't really put much effort on talking more, and it seems like they noticed his subtle gestures indicating that he felt annoyed and irritated and just wanted to be alone.

There are a lot of people in the world like him. And they deal the loneliness and the boringness of their life with two things. Reading and immersing yourself as if you're the main character in the countless books you've read. Or playing games and plunging yourself for hours as someone crucial to finish the game you played.

That's why he loved this Virtual **Reality** Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. For the idea of being someone with a new identity, a new name, a new appearance was extremely tempting to him, and he took the opportunity happily.

Becoming a new person. A hero, a villain, a knight, a thief, an angel, a devil. A fresh start, a fresh personality to put in public, and a fresh set of people to talk to that actually understand the fun of gaming and not listening to people complaining his lack of contact and talking and obsession with _stupid_, _boring_ games.

And he's undoubtedly not good enough to be a hero who completes the most quests in SAO. And he's not a saint to be given the image of a savior, not at all.

If one were to ask him, he'd say he's more of a villain. Despite the horde of praises NPC characters would give his avatar in every other RPG games or when he completed some quests, he did more of killing NPC enemies and and the bad guys instead of saving some village through peaceful means. Plus, his tendency to PKing the other players in the beta test.

Being a blacksmith or a trader, or fishing, mining, woodcutting, crafting, tailoring, cooking and farming doesn't appeal to him. At all. He wanted action. He entered this game to fight, not sit his ass off talking to strangers, bribing them for money.

He didn't want to be an information broker, he will never be the best in that area, since Argo the Rat would always win in those kind of games. He'll never figure out how she could always keep contacts with almost all of the beta testers and still keep herself in shape in the game. She had acquired the second 'rank' in the beta test, reaching floor 26, just 5 Floors below him. He didn't like the weird expression she had on her face, nor the know-it-all smirk she sported when they were all logged out to the plaza and he was announced as the best player for defeating the 31'th Floor Boss.

So he's bored of playing the hero, can't stand the option of being a sidelines, and will be outmatched as an information broker. Since being a regular green player is out, being an orange player and red player is left. He does not want to harass nor molest anyone, so the only option left is to be a red player.

He made most of his RPG and MMO avatars as thieves or assassins, and occasionally mages and archers, but RPG tends to focus on the theme 'Hero's Adventure', despite the avatars background story. Despite the means they do to get the ends, they're still labeled as a 'Hero'. This is a Virtual Reality game, the only ones who'd praise him would be the NPCs if he completed their quests.

The only problem is, the system of SAO won't let an orange player, not to mention red players in safe zones or towns anymore unlike in the beta test, something Kirito found out after reading the procedures and Kayaba's notes and interviews. Shame, he had been the best PKer back in the beta test. If he kills a player here his cursor would turn orange, and he would be expelled from every safe zones and towns areas for 48 hours. He could ask Argo to fetch him the things he'd need in the towns, but she'd asked a shit load of col, an abbreviation of **C**oin **o**f **R**adius.

Maybe he should just go back to the original plan. Stay solo and clear the game. Simple. Not easy. But good enough for now. Though he probably could-

Eyes devoid unforeseen, he gripped the handle of his «**Beginner's White Ore Sword**» and quickly unsheathed it.

When a player enters the game, their 'brain' in the virtual world had to adjust every single one of its senses and movements to allow their avatar's body to move. Indispensably, the player would have to be used to moving with a body made of data profile that was using the player's real brain senses to materialize their data profiles form solid through the NerveGear, instead of moving with a body that subconsciously knew it was made out of flesh and blood from cells networks. Since their avatar form is fundamentally a copy from the brain's memory of feelings, the player couldn't feel much touch, since their pain receptors are shut downed in the game thanks to the system.

But Kirito had spent his time adjusting to the system's motion inputs and the game system settings during the beta test; he held no hesitation activating a sword skill. He felt a little bit nostalgic at the familiar build up energy growing inside his empty body, and he let it explode through his sword as he used «**Slash**» at the «**Frenzy Boar**» that tried to sneak up on him for a hard butthead.

A notification popped up slightly above his head, or more accurately, his eyes.

**Result**

**Exp 0-20 +10 swords skill**

**Col 0-10**

**Items 000**

The boar was easily as big as himself, even when he's 'taller' than his normal height, but it's quite weak, as most of its body is its own weak point, so a powerful strike would end its simulated life. Although it's more aggressive and prone to attack anyone who agitated it unlike a «**Docile Boar**», which are the equivalent of a slime in every RPG. And like any other games, using a special skill gives more Exp to the players rather than the normal strikes.

The AI mob he just killed was a level 2. Most of that mob are around levels 2-4. Very rarely you can find one at level 5. And they only gives a player 20 Exp, whereas the weaker type only gives half that number, and both AI mobs only drop junks. If Kirito hadn't sensed it, he'd most likely die, considering he hadn't gotten any Exp and the boar was planning on bulking him full force. Though, it wouldn't be much of a lost, again, considering he had next to nothing in the game currently.

A couple of «**Frenzy Boars**» spawned near Kirito and began to attack him. They may be categorized as 'Hard' for a level 1 player, but they take their time to attack by snorting and kicking the dirt with their foot like a horse in real life, which gives anyone a big chance to just attack them while their trying to intimidate the players.

'It was just like any other RPG games,' Kirito mused, 'Give the players their starting equipment and throw them to the wild.' Every player starts with a base 250 HP, though they weren't given the luxury of one healing potion, since Kayaba wanted to make SAO as realistic as possible, and that includes No free item(s). You have to work to get them.

Shrugging to himself gently as he slashed at one of the boar with a sword skill, he idly thought what he should spend his stat points for.

There are two types of skills in battle, Combat Skills and Support Skills. Like every other decent human being, Kirito preferred the Combat Skills. This IS a surviving type of game, and he was never interested with the role of a Healer, let alone as a supporter.

Combat skills were the attacks and defenses a player could learn and utilize. You focus on the motion input and moves and let the system take over, you'd feel some sort of energy or pump building up inside your empty body excluding the data, and after focusing on what point do you want to unleash that feeling, you just let it explode. An example would be like his «**Slash**». There are various and the skill set is limitless as far as Kayaba was willing to tell.

While Support skills are moves that aids another player who they partied with. In any other RPG, Support Skills would be buffing (increase damage) or paralysis augment of the other players, or giving them health points at the cost of some of their own HP, or to enhance their attacks to deal more DPS (Damage Per Second), focusing hate to attract more mobs, decreasing the AI monsters aggro (the AI's willingness to engage in a fight) to lessen the chance of getting attacked just in case their too injured to combat, etc.

But this is the very first VRMMOPRG that uses no magic whatsoever, the first VR game based on reality and was dedicated to just swords and weapon arts and was nothing short of revolutionary for every games industry, so if you want to give your party some HP, you literally gave up your own by the same amount. Some of the more... meaner players back at the beta forced some of their party to just give them their HP and attack points and items. The victims of the Virtual Reality Cyber Bullies complained to the Game Master, but the only thing Kayaba said was_ this is reality._

* * *

><p><strong>It was supposed to be +10k words, but I can't think of a good conversation for Kirito and (?) for the next chapter, I'm getting impatient so here.<strong>


	2. NOT A HIATUS, BUT A NOTIFICATION

**ATTENTION! TO ALL OF MY FAITHFUL READERS AND ONLINE FRIENDS, MY QUOTA RAN OUT AND I CAN'T ACCESS MY ACCOUNT EVEN THROUGH WIFI, SEEING AS THE SYSTEM FORBID FFN FOR PRIVACY PROTECTION PROTOCOL BULLSHIT. FAVE 'DEEP CUTS' AND IF I UPDATE A CHAPTER, IT MEANS I CAN ACTUALLY ACCESS MY ACCOUNT HERE AND I'M CURRENTLY ANSWERING YOUR PMS AND REVIEWS.**

**HOWEVER, I AM NOT QUITTING ANY OF MY STORIES! IN FACT, I AM WRITING THEM IN MICROSOFT OFFICE WORD! SO PLEASE KEEP AN EYE ON THEM! THANK YOU!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Kage no Kenshi**

**Zaqhirix Cheshire**

**Bd05**

**Mae Bleu**

**Carottal **

**GuiltyKingOumaShu **

**silver tears85**

**Fundindar**

**Only a Guest**

**DGMx 07 ghost lover**

**ploThief **

**Ninuhuju**

**furrballnerd**

**Moonsoul121**

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku**

**Clancy1018**

**MiniMonster98**


	3. Free Zone Coast

_I am eternally thankful to __アッシュ_

_Kage no Kenshi_

_Who became my boyfriend as of November 16 2014~ Yes, people, I ain't single no more._

* * *

><p><strong>I recently watched GGO, and I do not understand why Kirito is so traumatized of Sterben. After finding out the reason, my mind thinks that killing 2 definitely evil and sadistic players is not enough to make someone so scared of committing PK. I mean, it's not like he would kill Sterben for real if he does.<strong>

**Or perhaps it's because meeting an enemy from the SAO survivors reminded Kirito the feeling of your life chipped away day by day no matter what you do. I don't know.**

**And by that, I discovered a way to make my own twist of his cause of fear. This is a story where Kirito joins the previous Laughing Coffin under circumstances you will have to read, where he will witness the horror truth of human nature and intents to clear the game with his moral conflicted through the time limit of his life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Another important reason why I wrote this is because I'm a bit disappointed since watching New ALO. Oh, no, I VERY much love Kirito. But the quest pictured Klein a bit much in the beginning, and I just plain hate that. I don't hate Klein, I hate Klein taking away Kirito's spotlight.<strong>

**In Mother's Rosario… well- You see, I don't like Asuna. First, in SAO she's all pessimist like me and then *boom* she smiled and all cheery, like me again! I should be happy but I'm not! And then they just switched the main girl to Suguha and Sinon and I should be happy but nooo I'm sad whenever I see Asuna's scene so short and I don't know why. Now I know why. It's cause ASUNA HAS NO BACKGROUND!**

**Kirito! You got a sister who loves you! A Grandpa who beat you! Your parents are dead! You've been lied to all these years by your Aunt! You're an ex-Kendo nationalist! You're a true gamer! WHAT ABOUT ASUNA?! Some fucking shit about parents engaging her to a pedo? Her Mom had high expectations of her? That's it? THAT'S IT?!**

**On the course of writing this chapter, I went through lengthy debates with Kage no Kenshi and Zaqchirix Cheshire, and now I have completed Asuna's character in my fiction. Plus, I watched SAO Episodes again, and I gotta say I feel a bit sorry for her. She's actually a great character when I read the official light novels, and when a whole book was dedicated to Kirito and Leafa and Sinon, it kinda degraded the Adventure/Romance genre into Adventure/Indecision Love, which is a prolonger, bad factor for a semi or full harem genre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : Free-zone (Heath) Coast (Cliff)<strong>

"Ki-bou~"

Oh no. Oh crap. This is too soon. Not her- I sighed as I prepared for the onslaught against my person. Soon enough, I toppled forward and crashed down as I felt a weight, or more accurately, two bumps on the back of my head. I can't help but blush furiously. I forgot about how to deal with the feeling of a woman's chest so close to my face. It's been over a month after the last day of the beta test. I never met any girl as clingy as this one in my whole life, "Argo! Get off of me!" My voice were muffled as my face is currently being intimate with the lush green grass.

"Nyo~" she mewled in that familiar tone of a tired cat. Kinda cute- NO!

Bending my right arm and using it as a crutch I arched back up and let her fall down with a yelp. I scooted away from her.

"HEY! You don't go around throwing a lady away!" She barked. She was still the same as I had known her. Chocolate brown hair under a tattered brown hooded cloak and her cheeks still sporting the whiskers war paint. It's too sloppy and messy to even be mistaken as a make up.

"No, I'm letting a lady fall, I didn't threw you," yes, there's a difference.

Argo blinked, but then she sported a coy smile I had grown to be wary off, "Ufu fu fu, of course I will definitely be happy to fall for you," she cracked a grin when he blushed at his own remark being used against him.

"Whatever, what are you doing here, Argo?" I quickly changed the subject.

"We need to talk." Good thing she ain't my girlfriend then, or else I would shiver at the implications and double meanings of that particular phrase.

"About what, exactly?"

"Hmm.. Oh, there's this guy who wants to battle with the famous Black Swordsman who promised to pay me 1000 col to find you,"

"What?" Did I just heard that right?

But Argo just ignored me and called out to, Oh, there's a guy behind her, "I finished the end of my deal. The price upped to 3000 col for asking so early on the game. The deadline's a week. Or else." Well, she didn't bother to elaborate the other option. She turned to me and.. why is she getting all serious?

"You forgot to pay up the last info I gave you a month ago."

I blinked, "you mean… our talk at the last day of the beta? I thought that was free!"

She bonked my head, "Nothing from me is free!"

"That was just pointless talk!"

"Pay up, mister!"

"You heartless tax collector," I declared but not opening my menu. We were just exchanging goodbyes, idle talks in case we'll never see each other again, being all sentimental. Who asks for money as a contribution for telling one's favorite colors and food? Argo, that's who!

"And I revel being one," she actually boasted such a thing.

"That information was expired, you'd change by now, so it's no use," I stated with a dignified eyebrow, daring her. HA! I won, she huffed and left, and ran towards the «**Starting City**». Must be because another client. She don't usually gave up on teasing me this easily.

Now.. I got a good look on him. Beginner, straight posture, and he was pretty confident on himself from overall demeanor. Dark blue clothes, but lighter than mine. He knows about my… title… a beta tester?

"You are the-"

"Yes, I'm the guy. So you wanna fight?" I asked eagerly, not particularly willing to hear that title being repeated over and over again. Man, thanks Argo! First hour of grinding and I get to PK already! What's my level again? I checked briefly at the icon in my view. Level 2? Huh.. that's it? Well I did only kill 3 packs of «**Dire Wolves**». And it had only been an hour, so I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised. Besides, I got another 4 hours to get to level 3. At least now I beat my first day of beta record.

Hmm.. He didn't seem offended I cut him off, instead he had a small smirk. Arrogance? Amused? Believing he had a chance to beat me? Ack, I sound like a douchebag there, but it's not my fault I'm pretty confident in myself too that I could win. Besides, I wouldn't care if he's mad anyway.

"Yes. Let's have a mock fight."

I smirked, satisfied to have the opportunity to gain better experience points. It's always more fun to duel another player than mobs. I just hope he'd be a challenge. Did this guy buy anything before? It would be better to get a weapon drop from him, preferably another sword as a back-up.

"One thing though, are you a Beginner?"

"… What if I am not?" A beta then. Don't need to reveal so dramatically with the pause.

"I don't mind. I'm just curious as to how do you know me…?"

"You're avatar's name were quite famous, and Argo the Rat was the best chance for me to find you. She claimed she believes you'd be one of the first to come to this world."

This world? So he appreciates the place and doesn't think it's just a game. Nice. And my name's still famous? I thought people would forget about that. That title was a bit embarrassing for me. It's too unoriginal. I never met this guy.

"Okay, but why do you want to fight so soon after the release? I mean, why not do it later after leveling up?"

"I want to try it before you gain much experience," Too late, I'm a quarter to level 3, pal.

"I see." And with that, I got the request for a duel. Hmm.. Heathcliff? Flat uncultivated shrub free zone on top of a steep rock face on a coast? Weird name. At least mine is just an abbreviation.

There are three types of duel here.

One is the Fight to Death. I'm sure you need no description of that. Second is a Half-way Fight. It's basically a fight that declares the winner of the one who managed to reduce the opponent's health bar down to the exact half. Third is the First Hit Fight, where the winner would be the one who managed to land the first virtual 'blood'.

I tapped the option for the First Hit. Unsheathing my sword I settled in my personal stance. I'm a nitoryuu in real life, as a specialty for my Kendo, but in Sword Art Online I can only use one sword so I had to develop a stance for a one hand sword style during the beta.

I bent down to the traditional stance, with my left hand wide open in about 120 degrees, my left foot goes on the same angle. My other foot bent down 160 degrees to allow a higher range to leap up for supporting my weight. While my right hand held my «**Beginner's White Ore Sword**» away from my back, leaving my front open. But truthfully, the further it is the more momentum I will gain, making my attacks stronger so I won't have to focus too much on increasing my strength stats. Being a Solo I need to have a wide range of skills if I want to survive this world.

I had developed this kata during the beta, so no one in IRL ever saw this stance, since I had long since quit Kendo and I hadn't talk much to Sugu. The players usually laughed at my oh-so-obvious opening, underestimating me until the very last second when I swiped my sword through their neck. Overtime, the stance lost its awkwardness and I had become accustomed with using two types of styles.

Heathcliff's stance are pretty basic. Tense knees, rigid right elbow holding his sword in front of him with the tip right at his left eye, and his left hand parted from the body loosely. But his ankles, is he preparing to run left? And why is his left hand, oh.. a shield user.

_Begin in…2 …1…START!_

* * *

><p>"Oi! You there! Wait up!"<p>

"Waa.." I sighed and turned around to see a pathetic image of a red haired newcomer groveling on his knees.

A guy, with brown eyes, and wore a red bandana with a couple of 1 inch width yellow stripes around his red, well it's more purplish mauve, hair. He had a small bit of a stubble on his chin, not enough to be a goatee. His gear's the same as me, aside of the color of our shirt.

The guy's was panting. I'm pretty sure he just started running when he saw me near that NPC weapons shop. How'd he gonna win the game if his stamina can't even handle running for a kilometer? Call me a jackass but I'm still pissed that I loss to that Heathcliff guy. I should've checked my sword's durability. It was 29 out of 100 after an hour of non-stop grinding, how come I didn't remember to check that? Who wouldn't be pissed if they lost their first duel in a world they revel in?

"Hn?" I think I mumbled that with a sneer. Whatever. Fuck common courtesy. I need to buy another sword. If I spend the next 3 hours killing «**Dire Wolves**» I could go up to level 5 at most by the end of the day. Enough chances for me to get that special quest from Horunka and procure the «**Anneal Blade**». Maybe I need to kill some «**Swamp Kobold Trappers**» too to reach that level. What other mobs is there here? It feels like it's been a decade since the last day of the beta.

That sword's basic attack power was around 300, making it a great weapon that'll last to the third floor. And it was the only weapon that can be upgraded 8 times instead of 7, meaning it'll be one of the best weapons until about the eighth floor.

After catching his breath, the red haired man stood up straight. He's about my height, well.. this avatar's height, "You look like you knew every nook and cranny of this place, so I guess you're a beta tester, right?"

No animosity on that word. I thought people are supposed to be jealous on the betas. The internet was pretty clear about that. I mean, we DO get a couple of month head start. What's with him and Heathcliff? They're both acting all nice to me, "Yeah… problem?"

"No! No! Not a problem!" he wailed his hands dramatically. I was just asking for confirmation, "I just, well, kind of, uh," he seemed to gather up his courage and stop stuttering. He puffed his chest and walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulder. What the fuck are you doing? Stop spreading your germs, "This is my first time playing Sword Art Online, and I'm kinda lost. Please, will you teach a newbie how to play?"

He didn't even give me his name. Ah well, I planned on pulverizing AI mobs anyway. If he's too annoying I'll PK him. "Well, why not? Sure. I'm Kirito by the way,"

"Really?! I'm Klein! Thank you very much, Kirito!"

Klein then made a show of his gratitude, which is bowing on his knees like a Knight of Honor in the middle of the busy market of «**Starting City**».

A verbal tick appeared on my head and I'm somehow unaware of it, "Would you stand up there, like, right now? 'Cause you're stealing people's attention here and it's, you're in public, learn some shame."

"Ciaaa! Yosh!"

I'll crush that spirit soon enough, be patient Kirito, "Okay, but first, I need to buy a sword."

"Didn't you get one before?" Klein patted his weapon on his belt sash, most likely the basic sword. First options during the process of creating one's avatar were «**Beginner's White Ore Swords**», «**Beginner's White Ore Daggers**», «**Beginner's White Ore Claws**», the latter being not very popular as it has the shortest range, not powerful enough to pierce a target as one had to apply their strength to each blade attached to the gear, it's not as stylish as swords and not as preferable as daggers.

"I broke mine before," I'm not elaborating you. One thought of my bitter lost is enough, "Besides, we need some potions too. I know a good NPC store not too far from the clearing we'll be using."

Soon enough, we passed various stalls and reached our destination. Klein followed me tentatively, at least, until he gaped at the inside of the store. Really, it's like he never even entered a supermarket.

There were racks of weapons ranging from swords, daggers, katanas, curved blades, talwars, nodachis and odachis, throwing picks and even some battosai. There was also potions, foods and shields. It had everything a new player needed to go out into the field.

Though, most of the items were unable to be equipped until players reached a certain level. And for level 1-2, they can only buy swords, daggers and curved blades. Claws are only obtainable as monster drops, which is why it loses the appeal of laidback players. The large variety are to attract more people to stay at the first floor with all the luxury, as the higher the floor the harder it is to find drops in most areas and the higher the price of limited items.

I turned my head sideways to face him, "Klein, do you want to buy another sword- Ah… Right, Do you have any weapon preference?" I asked and spotted a neat cluster of «**Beginner's White Ore Swords**». I checked my menu briefly and dismissed it. 312 col. A couple would reduce it by 140. But I'll be grinding extensively.. argh, I'll have to get the «**Anneal Blade**» today before someone else accept that quest.

"Well, I always wanted to wield a katana. Can I have one?" Of course you can have one, IF you PAY. You think I'm paying you? Katana, huh? No wonder, he looks like the samurai-type.

"You haven't spent your starting col on anything, have you?"

"Nope! I just arrived back there and I saw you running,"

I nodded, "Good. Every player received 250 HP and 130 col for starters. Katana cost 300 col or so. And we still need to buy at least a couple of small healing potion, so that means we'll both spend 30," I explained while gathering 4 small vial about the size of my palm, excluding the length of my fingers, "You'll have to get your own money soon."

"How?" How..?

"By grinding of course, didn't the system explain that in the tutorial?"

"There's a tutorial?!" His exclamation attracted three players huddled together in a corner of their section aisle.

"…" Don't bother. You'll kill him soon enough.

"Well, so I can't buy the Katana?"

"Even if I lend you my money," which is an impossibility for you, "You won't be able to equip it. I never wield a katana back at the beta. But a.. a friend of mine told me they can only be equipped after achieving high enough strength stats at level 7."

"WHAT?! Then what should I use now!"

"Buy a substitute. You can get your katana once you fulfill the requirements."

After selecting the weapons with good quality, I decided to purchase only one sword, as I'd get the «**Anneal Blade**» soon enough so I won't waste two spare swords. Using his own col, Klein bought a cutlass that costs 100 col. With him also spending 30 col for the potions, now he's pretty much the epitome of broke so we quickly made our way to the clearing I first spawned before.

I just exited the shop when Klein announced a catastrophic, painful shout right at my ear.

"Kirito!" I never knew someone could pronounce my name so horribly, "How do I equip my sword?!"

Oh, this isn't the usual awkward silence.

"You're shitting me."

"Well I didn't play this kind of game before!"

"Then you should have gone through the tutorial! And it's a cutlass you chose!" This guy is the worse person I have the fortune to meet. "It's a baby step and I'm suspecting you're 5."

"I'm 19!" Somehow I doubt that.

I pursed my lips but didn't comment as we have arrived at the field, in which I explained The Basic of the basic during our little trip to here. Easily spotting a random «**Frenzy Boar**», I began to teach Klein the important stuff.

* * *

><p>Okaaaay, I'll admit it wasn't as infuriating as I expected. It was fairly very amusing to watch Klein got himself beaten up by a couple of AI's targeting his crotch. He should breed with animals IRL, if he wanted to end his desperation of getting laid.<p>

But right now, we both had more things worth to worry rather than Klein's single status.

"Well, someone IRL should come and take our NerveGear off soon," I consoled his worry of not being able to enjoy his stinking teriyaki pizza. Seriously, teriyaki, mayo AND ginger ale on pizza?

"IRL?"

"IRL means In Real Life. It's a common phrase for regular FullDivers. The more you spend your life in this world, you just can't help but differentiate it with the real world so distinctly."

"Oh… well, this is my first time to FullDive. But, uh, I live alone in my apartment. What about you?"

"I… have a sister who should be home soon and-"

"Really? A sister? How old is she?"

Alright, I may not be a real big brother to her, and I may not be as close to her as before, and I may have never talked to her or to my Mo- my _Aunt_ outside of the usual dull greeting, but I still love her. And I will not let my little sister spend her beautiful, unpredictable future with a 19 years old perv-ball.

"Klein, she's younger than me, she loves sports, she hates games, and she once broke a man's arm who tried to grope her in public," they would've been fined for some medical payment if the guy hadn't done it so painfully obvious to the people strolling at the park.

Well it works, he paled, "E-eh… so she hates people like us?"

I think I just blinked stupid. Does she hate people like me? She doesn't really go so far as to hate gamers, just my addiction, "No, she just doesn't like games in general. She thinks it's a waste of time and people should exercise more instead of sitting all day burning their eyes out," that was the understatement of the century. She can use very... colorful words describing the negativity of gaming, which he never countered nor ever had any intention of launching into the argument. Not only she's following Grandfather's footsteps but she's also a top debater. I'll never win an argument against her, so the best way to deal with that is to never go into a debate in the first place.

"Bummer," then he looked up as if he just realized something, "Oi! You there! Do you need any help?"

I turned around and spotted a player near the outskirts of the field. The stranger walked towards us and uttered his name. He was a pretty big, intimidating guy. He looks American, with white skin. His avatar's face looked like one of those damn douchebags that dumb blondes just love to cling on in movies.

Okay, I'll admit I was exaggerating his looks. He looked normally handsome by all accounts.

"I am PoH,"

Yay, he told me his name, I'm so excited.

"Kirito,"

"Eh… I'm Klein," he was a bit hesitant though.

He smiled, which is so out of place now that I think about it, "Would you like to party with me? Several players have teamed up together. I saw where they head. I wanted to go but I don't think I can defeat all 5 players in this level," the players together already? I can't pass up this opportunity.

"Ah, it's-"

"Great. Lead the way," I cut him off, and Klein relented to me and PoH sent party requests to us. I accepted and Klein followed suit. I usually go Solo but I don't mind partying up now and then, as long as it's not figuratively permanent like joining a guild. The reward distribution sucks in guilds.

"Where did they head to?" I asked.

"Into the forest. I am no professional but they were below rookies. They were singing and cheering, all excited."

"All the more reason to show them reality," I grinned, and PoH paused at my words, and then let loose his own little grin, "Well said, Kirito-san."

"Just call me Kirito."

He nodded, "Kirito then."

"Uh, PoH, are you a beta tester?" Klein asked, a little dignified. Probably a bit miffed for being a little left out earlier.

The third member of our party shook his head, "No. This is my first time using a FullDive Gear."

"Really? Me too! What did you think when you first came here? I felt weird but pumped up all the same!"

"I played a lot of regular RPG. To be honest, I felt like one of my childish dreams come true. I'm inside one of my favorite games."

We had been walking for a few minutes and we're near the edge of the «**Southern Forest**» already. Very convenient, «**Horunka**» should be across the «**Northern Forest**». After my business with PoH and Klein done, I can get the «**Anneal Blade**» and-

A movement caught my eyes. It was blurry white, and definitely fast. Maybe it was that rare AI?

"I'm gonna go ahead and get a light nap. Wake me when you reach me?" I lied.

"Sure!"

"It's fine."

I nodded and ran towards the spot where I saw that white blur, silently glad that I spent a few extra points for Speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Asuna<strong>

"Aaa- Oof!" I fell down on the ground as she realized I was staring at the ceiling through that weird helmet no longer, but at the clear blue sky.

I never tried it, and I never expected anything great about it. But looking at this place, I can't help but feel elevated. Everything is so.. so realistic. Maybe a bit exaggerated but they seem so real.

The grass doesn't feel icky and wet. It's like a lush of thin cuts of high quality papers or prickly fur. I don't even think Japan's sky has ever been this beautiful. The sky never seemed so blue, their always either covered with the white cloud or gray smoke. Every inch of the trees are so depth in detail and the sunlight that rays through the leaves looked like golden, flickering threads.

Even I feel different. I never felt so better. I don't feel the stomachache I got this morning for skipping dinner in favor of studying the Nine Sacred Herb Charm in Anglo-Saxon paganism for biology. My clothes feel different too, though the feeling mostly came from out of experience. I'm so used with the gowns and my school uniform. I wore a white long sleeved leather tunic with an ash lightweight copper breastplate, dark red shirt and leather pants with boots up to my knees. The heavy weight on my hip is where the weapon I chose sashed. I chose a sword. I don't know how a dagger would be useful in a game of Sword Art and the claw is out of option for me.

I smiled to myself despite the weirdness. Everything is new here.

I'm pretty sure I look like a moron walking with my mouth opened, but I'm in a forest, it's not like anyone's going to see me here.

Speaking of which, I'm lost.

"AAAAAAAAAHH-" I clamped my mouth shut. What if there are saber toothed tigers here? Or monstrous man eating plants? Or giant centipedes? I need to stay quiet- No! I need to get out of here. Whatever creature lives here had found out about my being here.

"What is-"

"AH!" I swung my arm flat at the intruder and felt a sharp stinging across my palm.

"Itai! Watch where you're slapping woman!" E-eh? I slapped a guy, not a monster. I'm so embarrassed. Here I am lost and I made someone who can help me find my way out mad.

"G-gomennasai!" I closed my eyes in shame and bowed. I heard him sigh, "I-It's fine. What's your problem anyway?"

I looked up and winced at the faint, red mark on his cheek that took shape of a hand.

"Uh.. um…" I straightened and tried to get a good look on him. He has black hair and eyes, and lean masculine build. His face is like one of those male models my classmates love to drool on, "I-I'm lost."

He gave me deadpanned look. My anger almost flared but I realized he was my best chance to figure things out here, "Okay. Just head straight North and you'll get out of the forest. The darker the trees the deeper you're going into the forest," he instructed, "By the way, do you happen to see some small, white animal? A rabbit perhaps?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I didn't see any rabbit or anything white. Well, aside from myself."

He nodded, "Thanks, I guess," and took his leave.

"H-Hey, wait!" I grabbed his arm and put up a pleading look. I always hated this stuff but from what I read, guys can't deny this sort of look. I don't think it's true. He looks really annoyed, "I- Um, this is-!"

He sighed, "Let me guess, is this your first time to FullDive?"

"Y-Yes!" I looked down, fiddling with my shoulder length, messy blonde hair I chose for my avatar, "I don't know anything about this place. I just tried that helmet on and- Please help me."

I can see he's contemplating, but I was just grateful that he agreed in the end.

"Alright, but I'll make it quick, okay? My… team… are waiting for me," Oh. He came here with others. I can't help but feel a bit disappointed. I wished he'd just stay and help me get through this.

However I can't be too selfish, so I nodded and he began to give me the basics such as what and how to use sword skills, the currency of the game, accepting quests and leveling up. I guess it's a good thing Mother hired a tutor for me in case I want to go to Touto University of Electrical and Technological Appliance or I wouldn't have understand half of what he's saying.

"So basically we just try to defeat the Final Boss?"

He nodded, "Basically, that's the purpose of the game. But for us players, that's just like another quest. We're here for the fun of clashing swords, not just complete a quest and abandon the game like some normal two dimensional online RPG."

"So what happens when we finished the Final Boss?" I asked, and he paused. He was unsure for the first time, before he always had an answer to her question.

"Honestly, I don't know. No one had made it to Floor One Hundred, heck the beta testers didn't even reached the Forty Floor. The Argus or Kayaba never mentioned any reward…" he mumbled aloud. I guess he's too in with his thoughts. He didn't seem to be bothered with the awkward atmosphere.

I guess I took his time too much, "Oh, um, you said your friends are waiting for you…?"

He blinked a couple of times, "Hn? Oh… right. I guess I forgot. Uh, they're not really my friends, we just met. Anyway, um, I guess this is where we part. You see the Floor Dungeon over there? Go opposite, you'll get out of the forest eventually."

"Oh, okay. Thank you. Bye," I turned on my heel, eagerly leaving the awkward atmosphere with the helpful stranger.

"H-Hey wait, I haven't gotten your name! Y-I'm Kirito."

Ki..ri..to… I made a mental note to remember his name. I turned around and gave him a shy, weak smile, "Asuna. Bye, Kirito-san."

"Just Kirito, a-and see you later," I gave a rueful smile and we turned around. After a couple of steps I glanced back to see his back going further and further as he ran. I turned around, believing I'm imagining him looking back at me himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirito<strong>

I grinned in satisfaction when I saw the contents of the player's HP gauge emptied. Klein had a bit of a hard time fighting the leader of the bunch, so I took over the fight after finishing the first 3 players.

"HAAA!" Someone shouted and a clang resonance shimmered in the air. The last player, a girl, had sneaked up behind me but Klein intercepted her.

"Thanks, Klein! Now Switch!" Klein easily overpowered her and she stumbled back, her sword fell on the ground. With little to no defense at all, I plunged my sword right through her heart. While I'm finally glad that I won 4 battles in less than 5 strike, even if their just newbies, I can't help but notice something different.

None of them were screaming, only briefly after realizing they're dead. Instead they all adopted this, horrified faces that sent shivers down my spine.

"Eh, Kirito! Your status bar is orange."

"Hn? Oh, I forgot to explain about this didn't I?" I sheathed my sword. I'll check it's durability later, I still need to get the «**Anneal Blade**», "When a player does something that breaks off the game's Ethic Code, like molesting or harming a player, their bar name goes orange, which will warn other players that that player might do something bad. We call them Orange players. If we kill a player, the bar name goes red, which label us as PKer, or a Player Killer."

"I killed a player, but my name is orange like you. And you just killed 4. Why is that?" PoH asked.

"Ah, I meant if we PKed 5 players. Red players can't enter «**Safe Areas**» such as the «**Starting City**» and other towns, so they have to stay outside forever in the game unless they get killed and restart their level back from Floor One. While Orange players are still allowed inside the cities, NPC's will reject any services to them until they turn back into Green players after seven days."

"Oh. So then it's a good thing PoH-san took care of the first player or else you'd stuck with red."

"Even if that's the case I'll be fine. I was a red player back in the beta test. Besides, just because Red players can't enter «**Safe Areas**» doesn't mean they have to sleep in the forest every day. There are several houses for sale in many areas. The cheapest one to buy is 400.000 col if I recall correctly. If a Red player buys the house, the «**Safe Zone Protocol**» will affect the player too and they'll turn back as a Green player. It's a good way, but very few took the option as players prefer to keep the money to buy weapons."

"But, I thought the point of this game is to kill other gamers. If we kill 5 and got banned from the cities, won't the game lose its appeal?"

"Red and Orange color are branded to players who doesn't obey the Ethic Code. If we kill palyers fair and square in a duel agreement then the system won't deem us as a trouble."

"What are mentioned in the Ethic Code?" PoH asked again.

"There are many things that's forbidden in the Code so just read it in the menu list- Speaking of which," I pressed my forefinger and thumb and slid them down, bringing out my menu list; Player Status, Inventory, Sword Skills, Friends… none.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_Begin in 60… 3… 2… GO!_

And with that, Kirito ran forward knowing Heathcliff wouldn't make the first move based on his stance. While Kirito didn't use any certain stances, he knew enough how to distinguish them. He concluded Heathcliff's stance is defensive with the way the man reverse gripped his sword, with the tip up almost grazing the man's own cheek. Tense knees, left hand parted from the body loosely and his ankles leaning to his left. When Heathcliff sent the duel request he used a right hand, which means his left hand is secondary, probably to wield a shield.

And true to his brief deduction, Heathcliff does prefers defensive. And the guy is good at it. Kirito could find an opening, but then Heathcliff would immediately blocked him, using Kirito's momentum to his advantage.

It was a stalemate and honestly, Kirito never fought with someone who could defend himself this good, even during the beta test.

Kirito abruptly stopped, and the momentary confusion of Heathcliff left him an opening, a great opportunity Kirito milked. He pushed all of his strength for a back handed swing to Heathcliff's right side of the head, since his sword is on the lower left side. The man barely blocked the attack.

As steel to steel collided it sent a tremor of Kirito's 14 level strength and Heathcliff's abrupt speed break caused a backlash and both players was thrown off from the point of the attack.

Kazuto's frail and light weight body fell down, dealing some considerable damage from his own power.

But this isn't Kazuto, this is the relatively taller, heavier, older version of Kazuto, Kirito. The heels of his Beginners shoes scrapped against the clearings correlative hard ground, and he managed to land a foot to stand. Same case with Heathcliff.

The latter recovered one second faster than the former. And that one second was exploited with a basic sword skill «**Horizontal**» executed by Heathcliff. His sword would have sliced Kirito's waist but the younger male managed to block the blow.

However, Kirito didn't take into account of his weapon's durability. The basic sword just couldn't handle the pressure of an intense parry right after more than an hour of being used to cut through meaty «**Frenzy Boars**», toned muscle «**Dire Wolves**», and hard boned «**Duplicifoxes**».

Kirito's sword shattered in polygons and he barely ducked Heathcliff's mid swing.

He was having a hard time accepting such a quick defeat.

"Ah, it seems I have won out of luck only. A pity, we'll continue next time, perhaps?"

"Maybe." Kirito said disdainfully. He hated it when other player interrupted his fight by PM-ing him. That's why he had little to no contacts in his Friend List in the beta. But he was a bit glad this time. Any distraction is welcomed to take his mind off of his defeat.

Kirito then walked away from the clearing, not even glancing back at Heathcliff or even saying goodbye.

Then a notification pop up popped up stopping him in his track.

**Player 'Heathcliff' invite you to be his friend. Accept his contact in your Friend List?**

Kirito tapped Decline.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kirito<strong>

I shook my head slightly, not liking that moment, tapping the Settings option, three factions came to view; Option, Help, and…

"It's still not here," Klein murmured, his menu list opened too.

"What is absent here?" PoH asked.

"The Log Out button. Klein and I noticed it was missing but the Game Master didn't answer our calls. I was hoping this is just a brief glitch or a bug. It would makes sense seeing as the mainframe had just connected to the world's servers."

"I just sent another call, the GM's still ignoring me."

"I'm pretty sure the GM is really busy. I mean, people had to notice the lack of option by now. It's 5:30 o'clock now. If we don't hurry, we'll miss dinner."

"PoH-san, do you happen to know another way to log out of the game?"

"Unfortunately, no, I don't."

"If the bug affects not just us but every other players, Argus would just shut down the mainframe's server and log everyone out. But there isn't even an announcement-" I didn't get to finish my sentence as we were enveloped in a bright, pale blue light.

?!

Now the three of us are at the Plaza with every other player here too.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Players... I welcome you all to my world.<strong>" The specter spoke, its tone was deep and eerie, and obviously male. Strange though, despite the fearsome feature, I felt an odd sense of soothing effect from the voice. I think Klein and PoH felt it too. It made me feel like I would regret horribly if I don't listen to him. The red cloaked figure spread its hands in white gloves in an embrace-like gesture.

"**My name is Kayaba Akihiko.**" Kayaba? He's the GM? That kinda makes sense now that he thought about it. But why would a Game Master show himself at the starting of the game? That's not usually a part of RPG adventure plotline, usually they'd keep the Final Boss a real mystery, "**Right now, I am the only one that can control this world.** **I suppose most of you has discovered the fact that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug. This is all part of Sword Art Online's System.**" A new feature?

"**Until you reached the very top of this castle, you can never log out of this world on your own free will.**" The majority is still confused, but I already dreaded the next words from Kayaba. I felt like I knew the man, and I knew Kayaba wouldn't be lying about something like this.

I remembered his interviews. Kayaba never spoke SAO as a game, preferring to call it Aincrad or Another Dimension. The day when the NerveGears were distributed to the beta testers and the rest 9500 people who were lucky enough to order it, Kayaba only spoke one line to the press before leaving to his office, '_This is a game, but it isn't something you play._' The media had been so excited about the VRMMORPG that they disregarded Kayaba's words as dramatic or an advertisement line.

Now we all know it wasn't a statement, it was a warning.

"**By the time your HP went down below 0, and ****the disruption, dismantling, unlock, destroy and any kind of interference with the NerveGear from outside source****… ****If these things are attempted... the signal sensors in your NerveGears will emit an electromagnetic pulse, which will stop all of your basic functions and destroying your brain.**"

But.. but.. no… Die? Actually die? I had 'died' 4 times already during the beta test. The thrill, the adventure, the adrenaline of fighting and the satisfaction of winning. But to really die when I die here?

"Kirito, he's gotta be nuts, right?" The fear in Klein's voice was thick, so unlike the cheery, samurai-like man he thought and.. and befriended.. before. Kayaba does not do a good job at sugar coating facts. PoH seemed to take this a little better.

…I don't.

We had ambushed those 5 beta testers PoH led us. It didn't matter to me at the time. PoH PKed one of them who pushed Klein to the red zone, while I managed to PKed the last 4.

Well it's not a PK now. It's a kill.

I just killed 4 people in here and in the real world.

"Kirito…" I ignored Klein's hand on my shoulder, but I still had room for gratitude.

Everyone is voicing their disbelieve, none of them accepted this fact, trying so hard to believe with all their hearts that this is a sick prank.

Everyone is voicing their disbelieve, none of them accepted this fact, trying so hard to believe with all their hearts that this is a sick prank. This is all just too horrifiying to not be some sort of seriously warped opening event.

"Kirito… there's no way the NerveGear can fry our brain, right? This is just the typical Game Master's joke, right?"

"No, it's NerveGear's magnetic wavelength is similar a microwave oven. If the limiters were disabled, it could fry our brains with the EMP just like microwave heating out food in max."

PoH then asked, "Why don't we just cut off the power?"

"... The NerveGear has an internal battery." I answered bluntly, crushing Klein's hope.

"This is so messed up! What are we going to do?!"

As much as I hated it, there is absolutely nothing we can do but, "_Listen_ to what he wants to say. That's the only thing we can do for _now_."

"**These conditions have been made known world wide through the mass media. However, there are cases where several friends and family in the outside world have ignored this warning and took off the NerveGear of their loved ones... Regretfully, the ones that have exited this world, and the outside world forever are circa 213 players..**"

"T-two hundred.." I whispered in disbelief. Sure, I knew people in the world die everyday at every hour but, 213 people and it hasn't even been 4 hours.

Then, windows of newscast and videos of families in despair, crying, and bodies of what they all assume as the mentioned 213 dead players, while Kayaba spoke in the same calm, emotionless, static yet booming voice, "**Players. You who are lucky enough to last this long, need not to worry about your bodies in the outside world, for I am certain they all have heed my warning. As of this moment, the media are broadcasting repeatedly of this report. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided them, they will transport all of your bodies into the hospitals and similar institutes for the best, long term treatment. So you can relax and focus on beating this.. game.**"

At this point, I forced himself to calm down and not join the mass shouting words at Kayaba.

I saw her.. I just saw Sugu. The images of grieving families were brief, but I saw my little sister crying in the arms of my aunt. I can't even imagine what they're thinking now. It was just a normal day. Me playing another new game and her leaving home to practice Kendo, going back home and prepared dinner for us and go back to sleep after doing any homework.

I don't think anyone would have expected their addicted big brother to be stuck in another world.

"**I ask all of you to understand that Sword Art Online is no longer a game.. It is a game... but it isn't something you play. From now on, when your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever, no form of revival will ever work. And at the same time, your brain will be destroyed by the NerveGear.**"

Kirito froze in horror at the sight of the figure floating in front of them, the figure was as if staring at his very soul. Maybe he was exaggerating. But looking at the faceless, or rather the darkness inside the hood was as if looking at some super clear mirror.

But Kirito knew, hiding behind the darkness is a man. A totally ordinary looking man with the mind of a genius that Kazuto looked up to. A man that was and are willing to take 10,000 people into this world as hostages just to play the ever so tempting role of a God. Kirito had respected the man greatly, had played almost all of the wonderful and thrilling games Kayaba Akihiko made, and he just couldn't understand why would the man do it.

It all made sense now. Another world, except in his mind this world... Aincrad is just a leech on the real life, taking the real world's lives just so this world could be acknowledge as a world. This world have life that can be snuffed out, the people can breath, can eat, can live. Except this world is stagnant. Players don't age in this game, nor grow, nor reproduce, and with this kind of scenario, and if the scenario became true, if people started going PK, more people will die, much faster than his record.

And I already killed 4… if I hadn't met Klein.. if he hadn't asked for my help to teach him the basics… would I have gone ahead and killed more players?

"**Players, there is only one way to be free from Aincrad. As I have said before, you must get to the top floor, Floor One Hundred, and defeat the Final Boss. All players that are still alive by that time, will have the Log Out option visible and functional**."

So, new goal. Clear all 100 Floor. I came to that decision quite fast.

"**I will now show you the proof that this is now your new reality. I have given you all a gift. Open your inventory and confirm this yourselves.**" I swiftly opened up my inventory list, sliding it down to skip my massive loot of grinding «**Duplicifox**», AI foxes that dropped 3-5 items.

Frankly, the last thing I expected Kayaba Akihiko would give us is something as simple as a mirror. Tapping the icon said item materialized on my hand, and I stared at my avatar's reflection in confusion of the purpose of this thing.

Nothing happened until he noticed Klein and PoH was shrouded by intense soft blue light, then others, then himself.

That was one of the worst headache he ever experienced. It felt like his limbs are stretched at several parts and shrunk at other parts.

"K-Kirito?" I looked up to see a man I never saw in my life. But the eyes, the friendly looking eyes, "..Klein? What happened to you?" One moment Klein looked like a samurai and now he's like a bandit. PoH didn't look much different, but that scar across his right cheek is unnerving a bit.

"What happened to _you_?" Klein countered. And I, confused, looked down to the mirror, and stared in horror at my reflection. I am not a ridiculously handsome fantasy-like tall guy anymore... I got my real face. That dreaded feminine looking face that brutalized my man pride every single day.

... I'm taking dibs on killing Kayaba.

"**You will all most probably be wondering "Why?" Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of NerveGear and Sword Art Online is doing something like this? A terrorist attack? Or some ransom perhaps?**"

I snorted. Kayaba's already freaking rich, why would the guy need any more money?

"**These are not the answer, for there is no longer a purpose. The situation itself is already was my purpose for doing this. To create and watch this world. And now everything has been realized.** **Now, I have finished the official tutorial for Sword Art Online. I wish you all luck.. Players.**"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry if the ending sucks. I just can't figure out what to do next with Asuna. I can alter Aria of the Starless Night a bit, but I want something original and new.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Promoting**** : Black Version : Unauthorized Access Detected. Code : ALO**

Kirito used Yui's Heart to open the administration console and switched place with Asuna, and got taken captive and brainwashed by Queen Aberon to be a Final Boss Keku, the Prince of Chaos.


End file.
